chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Vile's Rampage (COMPLETED!)
Vile's Rampage is a roleplay based in the continuity Maverick Hunter X, ''created by XxZekeKnightxX and RayxCreamMaker, and is a direct sequal to The Ladies of Giga City, this time focusing on the archrival of the protagonist: Vile the Weasel. Synopsis Vile the Weasel is the archrival of X the Hedgehog, and is as nortorious as X is famous. Many titles are placed upon him, such as "murderer" and "destroyer", among other things. Vile does not care for things that are "moral", or "just", unlike X. Despite his differences with X and his reputaion, Vile is shrouded in mystery. The question is not "what" he does. The real question, is ''why? How can a soul become as wicked as his? The truth is, Vile is on a self-assigned mission to complete, and he's running out of time. What is this mission? What will it take to complete it? This critical chapter of Maverick Hunter X ''has such answers. As a peaceful time comes to pass, villains and heroes alike conspire about the future. A paradign shift takes place, as the "evil one" uncovers the truth about the true villains. Users *XxZekeKnightxX *GurahkWeavile Characters *Vile the Weasel *Pallette the Cat *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Iris the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Nana the Echidna *Armored Armadillo *Gravity Beetle *Storm Eagle *Sigma the Echidna *Double the Cat *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Blizzard Buffalo *Launch Octopus *Flame Mammoth *Spark Mandrill *Boomer Kuwanger *Soundwave the Fox *Cut Man *Elec Man *Fire Man *Time Man *Geneva the Cat *Poker the Echidna *Nellia the Echidna *Shield Sheldon *Rainy Turtloid *Blizzard Wolfang *Infinity Mijinion *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Flame Hyenard *Bit the Echidnahog *Byte the Gorilla *Star Man *The Skiver *Arcee the Cat Roleplay Prologue: Survivors and Ploys Vile: -marching across a barren wasteland, and finds what appears to be an abandoned base- Hmm... I could use this... If what was said is true... I'll need to come up with a game plan. If Sigma is truly returning, then I'll have to be ready... -rushes inside the base, and finds what appears to be a control room- Hmm... This would work out well to be a base of operations, but first I must activate this place... Hmm... -searches around for the power supply- Meanwhile, at the Hunter Base... Cut Man: (shooting Rolling Cutters at Mavericks in training sessions) Gate: (looking on intently)...... Cut Man: HIYAAA!!! (finishes up) Alright! That's it for today! Gate: Not your best, Cut Man....your overall percentage today was 55%. You normally do better than this. Cut Man: Oh yeah?! Well why don't ya come down here so I can show ya the other 45%!? Gate: I'll pass, thanks... Zero: How about you give the full 100% so we won't need to have the conversation? Cut Man: Grrr..... Axl: Hey, Cut Man's tryin' his best. He's just got a, uh...certain someone stuck on the brain and can't concentrate. Cut Man: (blushing) What was that?! Signas: Cut Man, calm down. You did well. Cut Man:..... Time Man: Hmph. Zero: ...Axl, you can't hide anything from me. I do know what that's like, but that should be all the more reason to fight harder in my opinon. Cut Man: I AM TRYING HARDER!!! Gate: Not hard enough. (walks away) Zero: Hmph. -follows Gate- Cut Man: (I'll show him....) Geneva: Poor Cut Man.... Time Man: (silently nods) Personally, I blame your-- Cut man: (appeares next to him) Don't....finish....that.... Time Man:...... 4:29 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER BASE - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Nana: (still working hard) Alia: Hmm... -appears to have found something on a map and is investigating it- What is this...? X: (walks in) What is it Alia? Smokescreen: (phases through) Somethin' up? Alia: I'm picking up a signal from the wasteland here, like a base or something... But the only place there that is capable of producing such a signal is an abandoned outpost that has been shut down for about a decade now. X: Maverick activity, no doubt.... Alia: Then let me pose this question. What would a Maverick be doing in the middle of nowhere like this? X: Because the Maverick's name is Vile the Weasel. Nana: Are you sure Vile would try a derserted place? X: No doubt. Alia: X, I think I lost you... Why would a Maverick like Vile be at a place like that? He's more likely to show up here than out in the middle of nowhere... X: He's a calculating and sly Maverick. We've underestimated him one time too many! I'm going in and taking him down. Pallette: No!! X:...? Pallette: I-I mean....what Alia said. X: (looks suspiciously) Alia: It's not like he can man it by himself. And the only one who has partnered with him is reformed. There's only so much one can do on their own. Honestly, even if he's there, I don't understand why he would take over an abandoned, run-down outpost when he has the power to take over a state-of-the-art Repliforce base. X: I'm going to find out. Nana: X, it's not advisable! Besides. what if it's a regular Mobian? X: That's a chance I may have to take, but if it is, I'll only subdue them, not hurt or kill them.... Nana: Even so, it's not wise to-- Alia: -turns toward X in her chair and crosses one leg over the other- X, are you so high-strung about Vile because of I's encounters with him? X: It's not that....Vile's a danger to not just us, but the world. If I don't stop him now, then there'll no one to stop him later.... Pallette: But-- Alia: ...You say something, Pallette? Pallette:.....I'll go there. Smokescreen: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! You seriously wanna go to an abandoned warehouse and get killed by that maniac again?! Axl'll never forgive himself if that happened again. Pallette: I know what I'm doing Smokescreen! Alia: You seem sure of yourself... Pallette; I am.... Nana: Just to be sure....we should plant a small tracker on you so we can see and hear everything that goes on. Pallette:......You're joking, right? Alia: Hmm... Nana: (plants a tracker onto Pallette) Just don't try anything funny. Pallette: Now I see why Layer was never too fond of you.... Alia: ...How about we try something a bit more covert? I don't think Vile will be willing to open up to someone he sees as an enemy, or associated with his enemy. -glances at X and turns back to her console, and starts on a program- How about if one of us acted like an AI for the computer systems of the outpost? Pallette: (nods) Alia: The problem is, we can't act organic when talking to Vile... We need to make him think it's just an AI and not someone trying to manipulate him. I can write the program, and I can probably do the job well, but he may recognize my voice... Nana: And mine as well....we need someone that he either doesn't know or recognizes as an ally.... Alia: The problem is, who ''does he recognize as an ally? Everyone: Hmmm....... Pallette: (tries to sneak away while she thinks no one else is noticing) Zero: -is bumped into by Pallette- HEY! Watch where you're going! Pallette: S-sorry....(rushes off) Nana: Hmm... Zero: -looks in the direction she ran, then looks back- ...Alright, spill it. What's going on? Nana: We think Vile may be up to something around....(points to the energy signature) Here. Though I do not know what or why quite yet. Zero: Well that's strange. It's in the middle of nowhere with only a derelict outpost that was shut down over a decade ago because the area became so desolate, it lost its strategic value. There's a newer outpost that doubles as a ferry port to Giga City a few hundered kilometers away that replaces that old thing. The only reason why someone, let alone Vile, would want with a place like that is to set up shop for a longer battle. X:......Where's Pallette? Nana: (starts tracking the tracking device she planted on her; notices Pallette is heading in the direction of the outpost) Why does this not surprise me? Zero: ...It surprises me. X, I know what you want to do, and I'm telling you now, don't go after her. I have a bad feeling about Vile's behavior, and if you interfere, we'll never know why he's acting like this. X:.....Alright. Maybe then I can figure out how to stop him..... Nana: You've changed X. Normally, you would think twice before engaging Mavericks--even Vile--but since the Giga City operation.... X: I've finally come to realize this war will never end the way I acted, I need to toughen up and finally come to terms with the realization I need to not hold back, especially not against Vile! (just then the alarm goes off) Nana: Maverick readings detected near Daytona Beach! Flame Hyenard: BEACH?! WOO HOO!! TIME FOR SOME SCRAPPIN!!!! (runs off) Smokescreen: (sighs) Same ol' Hyenard.... Nana: Armadillo, do you copy? Armored Armadillo: I copy. Moving to intercept now. Zero: X, listen. I think there's something more than Vile going on here. Vile is the type that wanders about, never staying at one place. If Vile is taking over an outpost, then that means he must know something. If I were in his place, the only reason why I would do such a thing, is that I knew something big was coming, and I would need to settle down and set up shop at a place where I can get information. I think Vile is looking for something, or some''one'', and it isn't you. The time will come where we won't have to hold back, but now, we must. X:.....Very well. Chapter 1: Opening Up Pallette: (running to the outpost) Vile: -finally has the place operational- Urgh... Well then, now just gotta find where the rest of that Supra-Force Metal went... If I find it, I'll find Sigma... Perhaps a working refinery that's not under Repliforce control would be a good place to look.... Pallette: (sneaks in by good stealth, trying not to be detected) Vile: At least I have access to some satallite imagry... -works on the main console- Hmm... Now where would be a place that'll be moving a ton of equipment...? Pallette:.....(accidentally kicks a piece of scrap, blowing her cover) Oh scrap. Vile: !? -whirls around and aims his cannon in the direction of where he heard the sound- Who's there?! Pallette: (slowly comes out) Hi Vile.... Vile: ...Huh? Y-You... -remembers what happened on the space station after Great Redips died- What is this, some sort of prank? I don't have time for nonsense like that! Pallette: No. I've been brought back by the Maverick Hunters, but I snuck out....to talk to you. Vile: That's just too bad, because I'm really busy. -turns back to the console- So stay out of my way or get blasted. Pallette: Vile....you don't need to face him on your own. I can help you, y'know. Vile: -stops instantly upon hearing "him", and tenses up in anger- ...What do you know...? Pallette: Everything. Lemme help you, Vile. Vile: -whirls around on her- "Everything"?! How?! Pallette: When I was a Cyber-Elf, I looked into your heart....and saw everything you had to endure....if he's coming back, then-- Vile: You got it all wrong! He never left, I left him! I wasn't strong enough to defeat him, ''but after defeating Sigma and X, I know I will! If I can overcome them, I can overcome ''him, and will be nobody's damn slave! Pallette: But you can't-- (just then an alarm goes off) Vile: What now?! -turns back to the console- Pallette: It's his creations.....and Sigma's minions too.... Vile: Sigma... I figured as much. Let's challenge his Undeadness. -rushes over to the teleporter- Pallette: Vile, wait--! Vile: Now what's your problem?! Pallette: Lemme help ya- Vile: Just stay out of my way if you don't want to get blasted! -teleports off- Pallette: (heads off to the control panel) He'll need help...... ---- 5:22 P.M. - CENTRAL HIGHWAY READY!! Vile: Hmph. Let's do this. -dashes forward, brutally destroying enemies, some barehanded- Pallette: (through intercom) Vile, can youn hear me? I'll be your navigator through here....if that's alright with you.... Vile: -grumbles- If you insist...just don't distract me... -kicks a Met aside- Met: Asshole! (a few Sniper Joes line up in front of him) Sniper Joes: Hey, it's Vile! Blast him! Vile: Blast this, bolts for bots! -jumps over them, shooting them with his cannon from above- Sniper Joes: AAAHH!!!! Pallette: Jets incoming at 2 o'clock! Vile: -activates jetpack and flies up toward the jets and lays down a wall of energy shots from his cannon to destroy them before falling back down to kick down a lone Sniper Joe- (then several reploids bearing a familiar insignia appear) Pallette: Those are-- Vile: -growls- Sigma...!! -proceeds to beat them down, taking extra thought in breaking their bodies- So he has returned... But I'll make him stay dead! Pallette: Vile....behind you.... (two strange beings appear behind Vile) Bit: So you're Vile? What a joke..... Byte: The Doc really screwed up big time with you! Vile: -turns to them menacingly- ...You say something, punks?' Bit: I am Bit, and he is Byte. We're Dr. Doppler's enforcers and have come to eliminate you! Byte: (cracks knuckles) I'm gonna enjoy this! Vile: -clenches his fists and tenses up upon hearing "Dr. Doppler"- ...I don't care why you're here, I'll scrap you all the same, but since you've mentioned that name... -turns fully toward them- I'll show you hell! -instantly starts blasting them with his cannon- Bit: (pulls out a large shield to block and deflect attacks) Byte: (takes the blasts, but just barely affected) Vile: (Damn! If only I still had my other weapons...but those fragments didn't fully protect me and they were destroyed in the process... This might be a challenge after all...) Hmph! -dashes at Bit to perform a double kick to kick away his shield and then kick Bit away before proceeding to jumping kick to Byte's head- Byte: OOF!! (suddenly grabs him and throws him into a tanker) Bit: Ngh...hehehe.... Vile: -comes out barely harmed, mainly having cosmetic damage- Hmph. Not bad. (it appears I have speed and attack advantages on them, but being able to tank my attacks is something only he could create...) -dashes at them again, winding up behind Bit to grab him and throw him at Byte's head- Bit: HUH?! GAAAH!!! Byte: (smashes through his partner but trips over a grenade and blasts back) Bit: We underestimated you Vile. Like you underestimated us! But we'll be back, and you won't be able to beat us next time! (Bit and Byte leave as weird new sports cars appear, turning into new Mavericks) Pallette: Huh?! Those must be new ones, I don't see them anywhere in the database! Vile: Cowards... I don't care what they look like, I'll rip them apart all the same! -dashes at them and begins to dismantle them his cannon blasts and martial strikes- Vehicons: !? AAAAHH!!!! (some start blasting at him) Vile: -evades and even forces some of them to shoot each other- Hmph! Vehicons; GAAAH!!! Pallette: They may look menacing, but they don't look too bright.... Vile: Menacing? These are pathetic excuses for scapegoats. -chokes out the last one then dashes onward- WARNING!! WARNING!! (X appears down in front of him) X: Vile! What are you doing here?! Pallette: X?! What is he doing? Vile: Today's your lucky day, X! I'm not hunting for you today! I've got a date with Sigma, because apparently you didn't roast him enough! I'll just be finishing the job! X: Ha! As if you have a chance against Sigma! You couldn't even beat me at his fortress! And you had your stupid Ride Armor! Vile: What's this? Are you mocking me? And to think this is the noble X that made me sick! Or maybe it's because Sigma has finally made you his slave? Talk about a pathetic end! X: How's this?! (fires a charged shot) Vile: -blasts it with a shot from his cannon- Alright, since you insist, I'll put on a good show before I crush that face of yours! -whips out buster and starts showering X with surpressive fire- X: GAAAH!!!! Vile: (...This is too easy.) -follows up with several cannon shots- X: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (X's figure glows and turns into a Next-Generation Reploid, who dies immediatly) Pallette: Just a copy. Why am I not surprised? Vile: I figured as much... -notices that it left behind a strange chip and baton-like item, and picks both up- Wonder what these are? Pallette: Head back and I'll prepare an analysis. Maybe I can determine what it is.... Vile: If you insist... -teleports out- ---- 6:29 P.M. - VILE OUTPOST - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Pallette: (analyzing them) Hmm....looks like these are for a copy system. When Gate revived you, he outfitted you with components from Next-Gen Reploids. The chip will allow you to copy abilities, and the baton can let you copy weapons. Vile: I see. -takes the baton- How the heck do I use it though... -suddenly, the baton glows and becomes the hilt to a Chaosblade- Hmm... -activates it- Heheh... This is the tactical advantage I needed... -chuckles to himself- Pallette:..... (just then, a tall Reploid appears behind them) Pallette: !? Soundwave! Soundwave:....(approaches the console, pushing Pallette aside; tentacles from behind him appear and attach to the computer and some data is uploaded; the tentacles then detach and retract as he looks at Vile) Vile: Huh? Soundwave...? -looks at the computer, and at Soundwave, confused and dumbfounded- Soundwave: (presses a button on the console and then teleports away) (a transmission from a familiar face appears) Sigma: Vile....long time, no see.... Vile: Apparently not long enough! What do you want? Sigma: I've had Soundwave send this message to you. I have been extremely impressed by you Vile and wish to ask you to join my side again. But before you can, I need to test your abilities. Soundwave has downloaded coordinates to 8 of my commanders. If you defeat them and impress me enough, I will invite you to my arctic outpost in the North Pole to test you....personally. I hope you don't disappoint me.... (the message ends) Pallette: I have a bad feeling about this... Vile: ...Hmph. As if. Joining him means getting killed by X. Besides, it seems as if both of my former masters have conspired against me...they will die. -clenches the baton- Pallette: Vile....they were using you all along. You don't need to worry about them anymore. You're-- Vile: As long as they live I have to worry about them! I don't care if X lives or dies, as long as I am the undisputed victor, but them...I must make them pay for making me their slave! Pallette:......(holds his hand) Well, I'll be here to help you. No matter what. Vile: Wha-?! ...This is a joke, right? Something stupid that X thought up isn't it? Pallette: (shakes head) X wants you dead as much as you want him dead. This is genuine. I promise. Vile: -looks away, as if embaressed- ...Why, then? Why go this far when all your friends want to see my smoldering chassis which has killed you before? Pallette: (blushes a little bit) Because they don't really know you....I do... Vile: ...Maybe that's why I haven't killed you again yet... All this time, nobody knew...but I thought that nobody needed to know, because this was my problem after all... Pallette: You don't need to be alone anymore....I promise....(gently smiles) Vile: Hmph... If you insist... Pallette: (smiles) ---- MEANWHILE, AT MAVERICK HUNTER BASE.... Nana: Wow... Zero: ...I'm at a loss for words. Alia: Oh my... X:...... Zero: -grumbles- What does she know? And why-- -looks at X- ...Nevermind, I think I know why she didn't tell us. X: Are they really truthful about this? I still can't believe that Vile was only just a misunderstood Reploid after all he's done.... Nana: People change, X. I think Vile should be given a chance to prove himself. X: Maybe.... Zero: There's no excuses for what he's done, but at least now we know why he does the things he does, and why he talks the way he does. Pallette didn't tell us what she knows because she's afraid of us, what we would say or do. X and Axl more so. Nana: Yeah, Axl still wants to get even. And as for X....(looks at X, who is now leaving outside).... Zero: ...Maybe X and Vile are not so different after all... Smokescreen: Guess not.... Chapter 2: Factoring Intense Heat 7:55 P.M. - ABANDONED OUTPOST - MAIN ROOM Vile: -looks at the commanders that he has before him, noticing that they're most of them are the former commanders that rebelled with Sigma- So, these idiots are back from the grave also, are they? -pays particular interest to Flame Mammoth- I know just who to start with too... -chuckles to himself- Pallette: Just be careful. X barely made it out alive from him, and I don't want you to get hurt so badly. Vile: It just so happens that I was a sparring partner for him while I was still a Hunter. Well, more like the only one who would spar with him. Just gotta show him again, that size doesn't mean much. Good test subject for my new toys. -selects the location and heads for the teleporter- Pallette: Good luck. ---- READY!! Vile: -teleports in- Hmph, let's go. -dashes forward to proceed- Pallette: The weapons plant is operating at full capacity, and there's molten lava nearby, so be careful! Vile: Nah, really? I thought it was water, and I was thinking about taking a dip! -trips a Sniper Joe into the lava- Sniper Joe: AAAH!!! Pallette: Blame Alia, she's the real Captain Obvious.... Degravers: !? Vile! Let's get him! Vile: -chuckles- Time to give this thing a test drive! -brandishes his saber and hacks them apart- Degravers: GAAAHH!!!! Hoganmer: (attacks him with its mace) Vile: -stabs the mace, then kicks the Hoganmer aside- Hmph! Hoganmer: HEY!! I JUST POLISHED THAT! Vile: That's the least -of your worries today! -cuts him vertically in half- Vehicon: This one's too tough! Call in the tanks! (Vile feels large stomps and sees a much larger tank-like Vehicon coming his way) Vehicon Tank: SHIELD MODE ACTIVE! CHARGING CANNON! YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH MORE!! Vile: Hard to aim a cannon when you're not even looking! -blasts the cannon with his own to force its orientation up, then stabs at the head between the cannon barrel and the shield- Vehicon Tank: (still standing upright, shield up) Vile: Heh, still don't want to go down, eh? -climbs up on top of it and starts hammering its top by blasting it with his cannon- (I can't use the Supra-Force Metal's energy... I don't know how long I have left...) Vehicon Tank: (finally loses its position, but starts blasting away at Vile) Vile: Whoa there, tiger! -slips up close to it and starts blasting its face with his cannon- Vehicon Tanks: AAAHH!!! (falls off a conveyor belt and into the lava) Vehicon Car #1: The tankbot's failed! Vehicon Car #2: Retreat! We must report this to Lord Megatron! (The Vehicons escape as Vile rushes through to the boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Flame Mammoth is there waiting for Vile) Flame Mammoth: Vile... It's been a while, hasn't it? You've changed your look too, but yet you're still small. Vile: Yeah, going through death and back is an experience. By the way, you've been schooled many times about that, size never matters. Flame Mammoth: C'mon, Vile! I'm much more powerful than I was before! Vile: Too bad, because I've also gotten more powerful. Let me show you! Flame Mammoth: Just like old times, right? Vile: Except that you're really going to die this time! -starts blasting Flame Mammoth's head with cannon- Flame Mammoth: OOF! -tries to blast Vile with flames- Vile: -evades and baton glows for a second- (Huh?) Flame Mammoth: Get back here! -tries to chase him down, shooting his flamethrower- Vile: Nah, not feeling it. -jumps toward the side and blasts Flame Mammoth's legs with cannon- Flame Mammoth: GAAAH! You have gotten better, but how about my oil?! -starts shooting oil at Vile from his trunk- Vile: -jumps and kicks off a wall- No thanks, I don't feel like getting slobbered on! -takes up his baton and it transforms into a rifle-like version of Flame Mammoth's flamethrower- (Aah, this I'll enjoy!) Flame Mammoth: C'mon Vile, it's a fine day for a little oilin'! -about to shoot more oil- Vile: How about, no? -shoves the end of his flamethower up into Flame Mammoth's trunk, and blasts fire up his trunk as Flame Mammoth sends oil through his trunk- Flame Mammoth: Wh-Wh-WHAAAA?! -his trunk explodes, sending him into the wall hard- OOOOOF!!! Vile: -also blown back, but not as much, expecting the explosion- Hah! Now let's finish you! -flamethrower turns into saber as he charges at Flame Mammoth- Flame Mammoth: -tries to get up, dazed from the explosion- Uuuugh... Wha...? Vile: -shoves his saber up into where Flame Mammoth's trunk was, then yanks down hard, cutting through his entire body- Flame Mammoth: WAAAAARRRRGH!!!! -explodes violently with a powerful concussion blast- Vile: -is sent into a wall from the blast- NGH!! Pallette: Vile! Ae you okay?! Vile, do you copy?! Vile: -laughs- You worry frantically when I get a little roughed up by a wall, yet you say nothing when I land on a tanker? C'mon, these are nothing to me, I'm fine. Start worrying when I crash down from orbit! -teleports out- Pallette: I.....I'm sorry..... Vile: Now you're apologetic? -laughs- This is what I call "fun"! Kicking ass and taking names! -goes over to the console- I'll never understand you hero-types... Pallette: Yet you almost were one yourself.... Vile: Talkin' 'bout Redips? Like I could sit by and look at a bot that could be stronger than me? Yeah right! Hero, villain, stupid labels that people use. I just do what I want, when I want, how I want. Sigma can't do scrap about it! Pallette: That's not what I meant. I meant way before when.....(looks down, not even finishing, thinking he knows what she means) Vile: -mood suddenly turns cold- ...When I left? Pallette: (shyly nods; then changes the subject) One down, seven to go. Vile: -nods, then mutters- Then I'll have to end this game, fast. Pallette: (hears him)..... ---- MEANWHILE, AT MAVERICK HUNTER BASE.... Nana: It's very sweet of Pallette to do this..... Alia: She is doing well, despite the risk factor... Zero: -spacing out, concentrating on his own thoughts- X: (nods; takes a look at Alia, staring when he thinks no one else is looking) (Reminds me of how I feel of Alia....) Zero: -takes notice, then smirks- Hey X, I think I hear Cutty-kid flirting with I again. X: HUH?! Why that little--! (runs off, yelling for Cut Man) Nana:.....You're not a good liar, Zero. Zero: Doesn't take one to get that blue bomber going. -chuckles- Nana:......Alia, X was staring at you. (smirks) Alia: Eh? -blushes- N-No, no, you must be mistaken, he's not that type of guy... Zero: Pfffft, you don't know him when you're not around... Nana: Alia, you do like him, right? Alia: I-I don't really think about those kind of things... Zero: -smirks- I guess this has become a girls-only coversation, so I'll just go face the music, and completely embaress X. -chuckles and walks where X went- Nana: Alia, I know how you feel about X, why do you not tell him? Alia: B-Because...I don't think we can support such a relationship...we both have our duties, and we think very highly of them... And, X has become such a huge target...something like that may jeapordize his well-being... Nana: You'll never know unless you try....right? Alia: Making the mission too personal could compromise our effectiveness... I'd rather not take such a risk... Nana: I....understand..... Chapter 3: Blastin Cyber Space 8:43 PM - ABANDONED BASE - MAIN ROOM Vile: Hmm... Looks like there are some new faces as well... Where's the bird-brain and iron-butt? Or that squaking penguin for that matter? Pallette: Chill Penguin faked death and formed his own band of bounty hunters called Team Chill-Out. Storm Eagle and Armored Armadillo are Maverick Hunters now. Vile: They couldn't stomach the carnage, eh? Hmph, pathetic. Pallette: Storm Eagle only joined Sigma because of hostages, and Armadillo was just blindly loyal. I honestly still don't see what she sees in him.... ---- Nana: (growls) Oh, I'll show her one day! Signas: Nana, calm it. Nana:......... ---- Pallette: Cyber Peacock appears to be in Cyber Space. I'll need to make adjustments to the teleporter to get to him. Vile: Sounds like some cyber-junk to me... -walks over to the teleporter and leans against a wall- What a nuisance... Pallette: (begins making some modifications) Vile: -puts his hand on his chest- (How long will the Supra-Force Metal last, before I'll have to rely on my core again...? I can't risk losing precious time...) Pallette: (notices something is troubling him) Vile: -crosses his arms- Well? Are you done yet? Pallette: S-sorry....you just seem troubled...I feel worried...(keeps working) Vile: Hmph. It's nothing. -looks away- Pallette: Don't lie. I can see it in your, uh...visor. Vile: So what if I am? It doesn't concern you. Pallette: (sighs) I told you, that I'll be here for you no matter what, and I meant it. I want to help you at every turn and in every way. But there's some things about you that I really don't know. So tell me....what's wrong? Please? Vile: ...I'm running out of time, now hurry up! -growls- Pallette: (gasps and hurries up) There! It's done! Vile: ...I'll explain later. -rushes into the teleporter and teleports off- Pallette: (resumes her duties) ---- READY!! Vile: -teleports in- Stupid cyberspace... Let's get this over with. -proceeds- (he steps on a panel and some laser target appears on him) Sigma: (voice heard from the air) Vile, you have stepped in a cybernetic training ground. I want to see how well you do and how fast you can do it. Vile: Oh, please! Get that bot to a repair room, I don't have time for this! -dashes, not wasting time- (several cyber enemies and Mavericks appear to hinder his progress) Vile: Get lost! -hacks them apart with his saber as he moves forward- Hmph, now I know why Zero likes swords so much. Pallette: Do not forget the copy chip as well. Try mixing it up a little. Vile: I would if I could. -flies over several enemies with jetpack- (as he continues, he enters through a small portal and then into the boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Cyber Peacock teleports in) Sigma: (voice heard) Allow me to introduce you to my personal hacking chief and creator of our new spy, planted within the Repliforce--Cyber Peacock! Cyber Peacock: -cackles- Pleasure to meet you at last, Vile! How's that old ticker? Can you spare some time for me? Or do you not have the time? Nyahahahaha! Vile: Buzz off! I don't need to explain anything to you! Cyber Peacock: That's true, you don't. Besides, why waste your precious time on me? I wonder what things will look like when your time does run out? Vile: Shut up and fight! -charges at him, swinging his saber- Cyber Peacock: -teleports around to evade- Vile: Oh, you're so cute! -transforms saber into flamethrower and torches him the instant he next appeared- Cyber Peacock: DAAAH!! -shoots lasers at VIle- Vile: -evades with jetpack and torches Cyber Peacock again without warning- Cyber Peacock: GAAAWWK!! -teleports and fires more lasers- Vile: -takes a few hits- Ngh! How about this? -transforms flamethrower into another launcher, and visor glows blue, activating copy chip and teleports above him, and dumps oil onto him, then follows up with his flamethrower, roasting Cyber Peacock- Cyber Peacock: GAAAAAAWWWWK!!! Vile: You're finished, cyber trash! -teleports in front of Cyber Peacock and uses his saber to cut him in half- Cyber Peacock: GAAAAAAAAWWWWK!!! Hahah... No... You're the one who's finished...! -causes a digital explosion from himself that starts to engulf the area- Vile: What the?! Kamakaze...! -teleports out- Pallette: Vile! You're okay! But-- Vile: I'm fine. Even got a useful ability off of that cyber trash. He was good for something. Pallette: I heard what he said....the Supra Force Metal is wearing off....isn't it? Vile: -sighs- It's not that it's wearing off completely, but yes, it's wearing out as I use it...to stay alive... That tank, I could've destroyed it much sooner had I used energy from the Supra-Force Metal to break through it, but that would be wasting my lifeline... Pallette: Which is fading so much faster.....(looks worried) Vile: The thing is, I don't know how fast the Supra-Force Metal is wearing off... It should last me for a few years at least... But I can't waste any of it unless I absolutely have to. Pallette: I don't want you to die, Vile....I'm scared that-- Vile: It may be better that way! -turns away- I was created to be a monster and a monster I became! That's why I have to make my enemies pay before I die for good... Pallette: Vile.... ---- MEANWHILE, AT MAVERICK HUNTER BASE.... X: (still running trying to find Cut Man, suddenly overhears a conversation between I and Cut Man) I: Cut Man... I'm sorry, you're a sweet guy and all, but I don't like you that way... Cut Man: !? B-but I-- X:... I: -shakes her head- I'm not ready for something like that. I've got and had enough to deal with. Cut Man: O-okay.....I'll respect your decision. Maybe one day....you'll find someone better. But...we're still friends, right? I: Of course. Cut Man: (smiles) X:...(I hope I finds a good person too....) LATER.... X: (enters the control room) Nana: Unbelievable... Alia: X... You won't believe what we just heard... Nana: Vile's core is dying out. That's why he needed the Supra-Force Metal. X: It is?! Zero: Signas yanked me back in here for this. Vile said that he has a few years at least with the Supra-Force Metal keeping him alive, but he's not sure how fast it's dissipating. That's why he can't use it for combative purposes. Alia: It's like he's on life-support...yet still can fight... X:.......... Zero: It's sad... Pallette said that she doesn't want him to die...yet...Vile said that it might be better that way... X:.....Maybe she was right. Maybe Vile isn't as evil as he makes us believe..... Zero: Correction. As evil as he thinks he is. He also said that he was created to be a death machine, and became one he did. X: But...he isn't....and Pallette's helped us see that.... Zero: You and him aren't too much different...just had different origins and had different paths set before you... X: (nods) Chapter 4: The Vile Jungle Pallette: Ready for the next challenge? Vile: Who's up? Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X